patricia_and_friends_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
The Alliance of Suffering Saga
About This With the Villains Universe destroyed and the Villainous Alliance now back to hiding in their new space station, A new form of evil rise as a group of criminals with special powers decided to come out of hiding. Taking part in showing the world that nothing can stop them and, with the help of the Villains Alliance, will wipe the world against the heroes. And it up to Patricia and Sukanku to figure out how to defeat this threat. What Happen Part 1: The Alliance Reborn This saga take place after the war against the Villain Universe at Tokyo Japan and after Queen Chara defeat against Piraka Chaos. As the city is being rebuilt, Mei, D.Va and Tracer(who were raised by Jami before her retirement) manage to get ready for their training with Shiver and Enoki to be skilled as the Villainous Alliance now take their new base in an outer space base that included a Space Bar. While in their training, Enoki and Shiver decided to tell the story of the rumor of the Alliance that perform criminal crimes in the medieval time, including Hogan the Ripper who gain the power of light from a temple, Frost who anyone that is close to him freeze and get shattered, Adoranz who anyone he touch turn into a lifeless statue and Mokevu the Witch Doctor who grant anyone wishes before turning the table if the price is not to his liking. The last thing anyone thought is that they went into hiding and remain hidden from the public for a long time. Only Patricia ancestor remember their action and was the only surviving person at her time. Since then, Frost has froze & shattered Kamimi, causing Kadri to go into a mental breakdown, which gets worsen by Adoranz, who turned Zhu-Rong into stone & kills her & injures Meng Huo. Now Kadri is suffering much more becoming more primal & more paranoid with rage, anger & sadness. During the visit to Korea, Sukanku & Pan first met Pucca & Ching, when they easily defeat Tobe, Sukanku notices Pan disappeared & found her dead without a trace. But it seems that there should mysterious murderers on the loose, Patricia quickly arrives to help Sukanku & Pucca, only for Ching to get murdered by the attackers as well. With the evidence of the security cameras, The Team quickly arrives at the Vagabord Ninja Clan for any answers, which they're trying to catch with a few failed attempts, but manages to catch them, only with a couple interruptions distractions from the brainwashed Mei, Tracer & D.Va with help from the Spiky Box Team they've called. Also failing to try & communicate with the 3 brainwashed Overwatch members. Meanwhile, During that time, Kadri made a deal with Mokevu, only for transforming Kamimi into a Zombie & Kadri into a Large Torr-Sized Blue Dragon, now connected with one another, going on a ramepage throughout Mobius, only to be followed by a new creepy skeleton character. Determine to stop this new threat, the team goes to Brittney the Skunk Hybrid to help. Brittney brings out an ancient book of the Skunk Family Tree who each figures out the information, powers & weaknesses for each member of the Alliance of Suffering & Brittney is willing to help, knowing that she still have good years left in her. After surviving the ambush from Mei & Tracer, with Mei suffering from Pucca's wrath, the team were a bit displeased of Pucca's rage & actions & needs to help her calm down, Amy proceeds guarding Pucca while the rest heads out to look for the missing pages that have been blown away, only for Voodoo to chloroform Amy to capture Pucca, who is now cursed by the Witch Doctor. Back with the team, they've come across many beasts, including the Nandi Bear & makes the beast retreat to receive the first missing page about Mokevu's weakness & how to defeat him, only for temporarily fight off a Basilisk, whom it's single stare could kill off, it's victims, who the team had fight with their eyes closed, causing the Basilisk to retreat. During the adventure, Brittney becomes more & more self aware & more ready to fight & take care of herself in the face of danger. Upon arriving back to Sooga Village, the team had to face off against the Oni & gains another page after defeating the Oni to save Molly. The page contains more info that Mokevu is a dangerous manipulator, much like Discord has in the past. After hearing the news about the attack in the Golden City Kingdom, they arrive to know that Taffyta & Spice were the cause of the attack. Before they continue on, they were confronted by Spinal & his Ghostly Pirate Crew. They narrowly escapes from the crew members, only to be trapped & separated in a green maze, set up by Mokevu to manipulate each hero one by one, except for Brittney who barely sees through his smoke & mirrors scheme & Sukanku who is the most resistant. With 4 out of 6 under Mokevu's control, he transforms both Sukanku & Brittney into frogs, only to be his own downfall that Sukanku & Brittney performs a tongue whip, but much more shocking & much to Mokevu's horror, that the Dark version of Patricia easily escapes from Mokevu's mind control, claiming that no one controls her, not the villains, not even Mokevu before Dark Patricia curb stomps the gem, shattering it to pieces. With the Demise of Mokevu, the curses have all been lifted, earning the team another page, but the Villainous Allaince were all unaware that Pucca is now released from her cage & is now on an rampage against the team, even shattering & killing Adoranz for saving Garu & the two were teleported back to Sooga Village, leaving the team in a tight spot. Even now the Villainous Alliance decides to return Mei, Tracer & D.Va back to the heroes, but only Mei refuses to return & tries to push the heroes away, but with patience & compassion & understanding, the heroes manages to comfort Mei, while Molly feels emotional & guilty that she almost ruin the moment & wants to be left alone, only to be frozen & shattered by Frost. Even now, Hogan & Frost has gone AWOL after an argument ensues when the two accuses the Villainous Alliance for letting the Code of Respect getting the villains in a disadvantage & attacks the Space Station with Taffyta & Spice's help. However the Villainous Alliance manages to stop Spice & Taffyta & quickly escapes with the two back to the Space Bar to regroup with Tanya, watching the Space Station Base explodes from the Sugar Bomb. Now with Taffyta & Spice in captivity, the Villainous Alliance tries to persuade them both to come back, but know that the scars run deep for Taffyta, but it wasn't their fault that has happened. During that time, the team heads out to help Pucca from her depression, back at Sooga Village, in which they did. Since then Tracer heads out in a Reaper Outfit to set out for revenge, but was quickly caught up by Spinal & his Pirate Crew, trying to persuade her to join them, but she refused, causing the team to attack at Tracer, beheading her, but Tracer quickly used recall to revive herself with a new head & escape from danger, leaving the old head behind, for Spinal to use the mask to ressurect & create another Tracer sister clone named Nina Oxton that has the power of bad luck. While Sukanku found Amy's frozen body shattered, Now Tracer & Nina battles out against each, with Tracer knowing that the original is always superior, but with luck on Nina's side, she actually reign supreme & capture Tracer for the bait against Frost. Now the Pirates battle & ambush Frost, who manages to hold on against the pirates, even against Patricia & Sukanku who temporarily helps them. Frost manages to take control, until Nina Oxton unleashes her Bad Luck Magic on Frost who accidently freeze himself solid, leaving Nina to shatter Frost in place with a Pulse Bomb. Now leaving only Hogan the Ripper to face, Patricia, Sukanku & Tracer head back to Brittney & Sunshine, while Patricia & Sukanku helps Tracer cheer up since she is feeling down that even with a new aggressive Reaper look, she is defeated by her clone sister & gets captured & be used as bait by the pirates. Patricia & Sukanku manages to help Tracer cheer up with help from Brittney & Sunshine, by telling Tracer that they all make mistakes in the past & it has help them come back stronger & more wiser & more experienced than ever. With another page found that is known to have Hogan's massive power of the light, it is also unknown that if Hogan has any weakness or not. Before the heroes can continue however, time suddenly stopped, leaving only Patricia, Sukanku & Tracer moving & the three were teleported inside Jami's Underwater Base, proposing an alliance with one another, wishing to help them, despite the past, Patricia, Sukanku & Tracer manages to cheer up Jami for a bit & accepts the Alliance until Hogan is finished. Jami has found a solution with the chart explaining that the light is weak against all 4 elements, meaning they need someone that can master all 4 elements, Patricia & Sukanku suggests of going to an Avatar Universe to try & find the Avatar that can help the, but with their problems in the past that almost cost everything, Jami suggests to keep it safe from certain danger by adding a special feature that can only select the specific alt. universe by using their minds. After a complex game of Rock, Paper, Scissors, Lizard, Spock, Sukanku lost to Jami, but Tracer won against Jami who gave it a try as well. Now with the team ready, Patricia, Sukanku & Tracer head into the Avatar Universe to begin the search. Part 2: The Search for the Avatar Patricia, Sukanku & Tracer arrive in the Avatar Universe on the Earth Nation to start the journey of finding the Avatar that can help. Even more so, they bought a Piplup Mask for Tracer to wear, knowing that the history of the downfall of Overwatch hasn't changed here in the Avatar Universe. Before they can continue on, the Nation was attacked by the Multi-Bending Bandits, clearly the Villainous Alliance of their Universe. During the fight, Patricia was poisoned with a non fatal metal that drains her power & hurts her from the inside, which makes Sukanku angry, causing the Multi-Bending Bandits to run away & flee with damages of the ship's defences. With the fight over, Patricia is taken to a Water Nation to be healed by extracting the metal slowly from the inside & out of her mouth, while Sukanku & Tracer needs answers from the Air Nation as to why the Multi-Bending Bandits already turn tail & flee. During their visit of the Air Nation, they met with Air Alphys who was confused from Sukanku for their Sukanku, since the answer for the rage is obvious, meaning the Sukanku of their world is the newest avatar is what the team is looking for to stop Hogan. Now Sukanku & Tracer went to the Water Nation to pick up a healed Patricia, who is rejuvenating her magic back up to normal. And they have a look around in the Water Temple, which is abandoned for a while. However they noticed Water Sans training Avatar Sukanku, who is an Air Bender from the start, but she almost had Sans beat, but lost. Water Sans greets Patricia, Sukanku & Tracer, who is still disguised as Speedy Penguin. Now the next morning, the three gets to watch the Avatar Sukanku in action, in which she manages to succeed on secretly fire a tiny water drop on Sans, in which managing to hit Sans is quite an accomplishment as she manages to master the Water Element. Now Patricia, Sukanku & Tracer, joins with Avatar Sukanku on the journey to the Earth Nation where the three have started the journey. Upon arriving back at the Earth Nation, Air Molly was seen with the Earth Cowgirls, Earth Applejack, Earth Bunnie & Earth Tina, who treated the earth itself with respect. Air Molly explained to the team that she was in depression because of the Multi Bending Bandits & the Earth Cowgirls found her like this & wishes to help take care of her & even showed Molly how to help around on the farm by picking the vegetables that have been grown from the ground. So after a little company get together, they continue on the path to an Earth Dojo, where they meet Earth Bo' Rai Cho, the Master of Earth, who was completely over defensive because of the attack. It was a very tough challenge for Avatar Sukanku to overcome, but for now she slowly manages to adapt & begins the battle with Earth Bo' Rai Cho. It was a tough match & Avatar Sukanku barely manages to counter Bo' Rai Chi's stone fist attack with her own stronger version to master the Element of Earth. With congratulations have been in order, now there is one last element to master & that is the Element of Fire from the Fire Nation. Before Patricia, Sukanku, Avatar Sukanku & Tracer can go there, the Earth Cowgirls has a paper document of signing their names on the list in order to give Overwatch of the Avatar World a second chance. With their names signed in, along with the Earth Cowgirls & Air Molly, the Team sails off to the Fire Nation, with both Sukankus chatting in the night about what is going to happen next, since the Element of Fire is not to be messed with, especially with the Master of Fire who is a tough opponent to deal with. TBA Ending TBA Characters X = Deceased at the moment ~ = Used to be possessed by Mokevu (until his death) % = In Spinal Pirate Crew Heroes *Patricia the Skunk (Main Protagonist) ~ *Sukanku Star (2nd Main Protagonist) *Pucca *The Spiky Box ~ **Amy X **Sunshine **Molly X *Brittney the Skunk Hybrid *Ching X *Pan X *Kadri ~% *Kamimi X~% *Meng Huo *Zhu-Rong X *Sanford *Deimos *Sonya Royston X *Joyce Neon X *Temima X *Amy Rose X *Sally Acorn Villains * The Alliance of Suffering ** Hogan the Ripper (Main Center Antagonist) ** Frost (2nd Main Antagonist) X ** Adoranz Hallewell (3rd Main Antagonist) X ** Mokevu the Witch Doctor (4th Main Antagonist) X * The Vagabond Ninja Clan (Mostly helping Mokevu/Reformed temporary) ** Chief (Leader of the Clan) ** Clown ** Shaman *Archer the Crocodile (Reformed temporary) *Voodoo the Hedgehog (Reformed temporary) *Lotu (Reformed temporary) *Wade Neon (Reformed temporary) *Shadow Yamoto (Reformed temporary) *Taffyta Muttonfudge (Reformed even more temporary) *Spice the Hedgehog (Reformed temporary) *Shiver (Reformed temporary) *Enoki (Villain Universe/Reformed temporary) *Mei (Raised to be a villain/Reformed) *D.Va (Raised to be a villain/Reformed) *Tracer (Raised to be a villain/Reformed) Others * Spinal (Debut, Helping Kamimi and Kadri on their revenge.) % * Beatrice 'The Siren' Isaac % * Widowmaker (Revived and possessed) X% * Princess Maddison Gale (Revived and possessed) X% * Nina Oxton (Tracer Clone Sister) Deaths * Many Guardians and Goddess in the past (Murdered by Hogan the Ripper the day he obtain his light power.) * Kamimi (Tricked by Frost and was frozen before being shattered) * Pan (Slice apart by an ambush from the Vagabond Ninja Clan, Having her body teleport away to hide evident.) * Sonya Royston (Try to arrest Taffyta and Spice before getting surprised attack by Hogan light magic.) * Ching (Was found frozen and shattered, Possibly by Frost.) * Joyce Neon (Upper half eaten alive by Bunyip.) * Temima (Founded frozen and shattered by Frost as a surprise trap from Mokevu.) * Zhu-Rong and a good line up of the Nanman Tribe (Turned into Statues, With some of them shattered or broken apart by Adoranz) * Ring-Ring (Exploded from D.Va Ambush Self Destruct attack) * Chief (Decapited by Pucca with Sunshine Ring Blade in anger for Ching murder. Was later revived by Archer and Voodoo after Pucca captured) * Widowmaker (Sliced apart by Kamimi and Kadri Spirit, Later revived as possessed crew member for Spinal Pirate crew.) * Saria the Hedgehog (Head sliced and brain eaten by Mokevu's Nandi Bear) * Princess Maddison Gale (Murdered during Hogan the Ripper and his team attack at the Golden City. Later revived as possessed crew member for Spinal Pirate crew.) * Mokevu the Witch Doctor (Gem destroyed and was dragged to the Underworld by his own creatures) * Adoranz Hallewell (Head smashed while slowing Pucca down. Later have his soul collected by Spinal for his crew.) * Molly (Soften by Frost charm and frozen before being shattered by him.) * Amy Rose (Ambushed and blasted through the head by Hogan) * Mei and D.Va (Killed during Hogan the Ripper Ambush attack. Later revived by the Villain Alliance after escape.) * Amy (Tricked by Frost before getting caught by his charm. Was later found shattered.) * Tracer (Use as bait for Pirate Crew to lure Frost. Was frozen and shattered when pirate try to attack. Later revived by Patricia fixing her device.) * Frost (Filled with a Bad Luck Curse and frozen by his own power, Shattered by Nina Oxton Pulse Bomb.) * Jami (Ambushed by Hogan and decapitated by him.) * Multiple People (Murdered by Hogan the Ripper.) * Hogan the Ripper (Defeated by Avatar Sukanku, Later shot in the head by Tracer before destroying the dam.) Trivia *This saga take place after Jami and Reaper thinking of retirement, Which play a big part in Archer motivation on finding a replacement. *This Saga debut alot of new characters, Including alot of characters from the Pucca series. **This also debut Spinal who is planned for another saga in the future that is currently a work in progress, Mostly due to requirement of new characters that are pirates. *The art-style of the Spiky Box crew is very similar to the art-style of the Angel Corps crew, With the Spiky Box being no where near as gruesome as the Angel Corps was in their series. *This is the first saga where people don't get revived instantly, As Shadow Yamoto(along with a few others like The Vagabond Ninja Clan)had stolen the revival keys from places, Making reviving impossible. **This also introduce to a new soul-form after life where after death, Their souls are seen and while unable to do anything, can be around while needing to be protected. ***It unknown if the soul are based on the spirits from Final Fantasy X or the soul heart from Undertale. *Out of the 4 Main Antagonist of the Alliance of Suffering, Hogan the Ripper is by far the most deadly and dangerous out of the bunch, Being more smart minded and skilled then the others. **Even more do to his past on how he even killed 2 goddesses who were trying to capture him before. *This is the first time of showing the Avatar Universe based on the Avarar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra series *The game: Rock, Paper, Scissor, Lizard, Spock was based off a game by Sheldon Cooper from the TV series: The Big Bang Theory. *The saga ends eventually started up the Pirate Saga where Spinal is now the central antagonist. Category:Saga Category:Main Story